Perfil
by conchito
Summary: Cuando se es ciega, el mundo llega a nosotros de distinta manera, aunque también la manera en que lo hace es distinta. Espero les guste. Leve Zuko & Toph. Dabble.


-Chicos

_**Perfil**_

_By conchito.-_

-Chicos?- La voz de Toph rompió el silencio

Habían permanecido en silencio durante un largo momento, en el que cada cual comía lo que tenía en el plato.

Era de noche y todos se encontraban alrededor del fuego en el que habían preparado un caldo de carne con patatas. No hacía frío, pero sí corría una agradable brisa que les removía el cabello. Se encontraban en un claro en medio de un frondoso bosque de robles.

Todos miraron a la persona que parlaba e hicieron algún sonido para que supiera que tenía su atención.

-Les puedo pedir un favor?

Normalmente tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, ya que no sabía dónde dirigirla; no tendría caso tampoco que le prestara atención a aquello. Tenía su posillo vacío y había estado con una idea rondándole la cabeza desde que había escuchado un comentario de Katara; "Me gusta como te queda el cabello así, Suki".

¿Cómo serían ellos? ¿Cuáles serían sus colores?

Aunque si mencionaban los colores no entendería mucho, ya que nunca los había conocido. Pero no perdía nada con preguntar e intentar hacerse a la idea ¿no?

-Ustedes, ¿cómo se describirían?- Lanzó la pregunta sin mostrarse completamente interesada, lo cual sí estaba.

-¿Cómo persona o físicamente?- Inquirió Katara al segundo.

-Pues yo soy muy apuesto.- Comentó Sokka sin ser considerado en absoluto.

-Físicamente.

-Pues…

Cada quien se hizo a sí mismo la pregunta, pero la primera en hablar fue Suki.

-¿Por qué no lo averiguas tú?- Y se posicionó delante de la menor, cogió sus manos y las dirigió a su propio rostro.

La ciega, con cuidado y una delicadeza que no le era característica, delineó cada contorno del rostro contrario, haciéndose a la idea y creando una imagen en su cerebro.

Era verdad que con las vibraciones de la tierra podía recrear el cuerpo de una persona, pero el mayor defecto de este método, era que no lo hacía fijo, sino que daba la sensación de constante movimiento, como si la imagen fuese suplantada constantemente, no una imagen fija que ella pudiera recordar cual fotografía.

-¡Ahora yo!- Gritó Sokka suplantando el lugar de su novia.

Realizó los mismos movimientos, partiendo por las mejillas, los pómulos, las cuencas de los ojos, la frente, mentón, labios, orejas. Variaba el orden, pero siempre dejaba la parte baja del rostro para el final.

Al moreno le sucedieron Aang y luego Katara. Cada tanto sonreía al notar relieves que no había _visto_ nunca, aunque en el caso de ambas chicas, se maravilló con lo tersa que tenían la piel a pesar de los precarios recursos para el cuidado; Sokka tenía la piel normal, según su opinión, y Aang tenía la piel un poco suave para ser de un chico.

Cuando una silueta se posicionó silenciosa delante suyo, alzó instantáneamente las manos. Sabía de quién se trataba por dos razones: podía notarlo gracias a que tenía los pies bien puestos en el suelo y porque era el que le faltaba, el que esperaba.

Inconscientemente, había comenzado anotarlo, ya que había dejado a Sokka para que estuviera con Suki. No era que le gustara o que sintiera alguna clase de amor por él, sino que se sentía interesada por él; la clase de vida que llevaba –ya que ambos habían pertenecido a familias acomodadas-, sus gustos, costumbres y otros. Las mismas cosas que había estado _observando_ en Sokka.

Ella lo consideraba como admiración.

El tacto fue seguro pero reprimido. Le hubiese gustado que la situación hubiera sido otra, ya que sabía que todos les miraban. Le hubiese gustado sentirse con más libertad. Aunque ya lo haría en otro momento.

Comenzó por los pómulos, donde encontró una asimetría; uno era muy terso y el otro era áspero, rugoso. La cicatriz. Inocentemente la perfiló completamente, sin importarle lo que los otros pensaran, notando que él no hacía ninguna expresión, debido a que su piel no se había ni estirado ni contraído.

Perfiló la ceja, la cuenca de los ojos. Comprobó que él no los había abierto en ningún momento. Con delicadeza trazó la respingada nariz y volvió a los pómulos. El cabello largo y despeinado se revolvió más bajo sus manos. Rozó sus orejas y llevó a la mandíbula, luego al mentón.

Iba recorriendo todo con solo la punta de los dedos, haciendo más una caricia que una inspección.

Cuando llegó a los labios, hizo más pausada la lentitud de su recorrido. Comprobó, que el primer movimiento que él hizo, fue abrir inconscientemente los labios, muy escasamente, para dejar salir el cálido aliento.

No hizo muestra de lo que eso causó en su persona, pero sí admitía que había causado algo, pero aún no sabía qué.

--

**Este es un pequeño Drabble que escribí para una página de Avatar (iamzaks), y espero que les guste. El link lo encuentran en mi profil!**

**Dejen sus comentarios por favor!!**

**Bye!**

**conchito!**


End file.
